Forget
by polkaScience
Summary: Retour de Somalie pour Ziva, qui se retrouve face à tout ce qu'elle a pu ressentir... !NCIS ne m'appartient pas!.


_Cette scène se situe quelque part après le retour de Gibbs, Tony, McGee et Ziva de Somalie et le retour de Ziva au NCIS, c'est-à-dire avant son inculpation au meurtre sur le Damoclès._

_Ziva est confrontée à Gibbs après qu'ils l'aient sauvée. _

Vous êtes là, passablement fatiguée, épuisée, éreintée, vidée de toute votre énergie et de toute votre volonté. Vous êtes pantelante, comme si vous flottiez au dessus même de votre corps, insensible à toute la douleur qu'il ressent. Vous refusez toujours de ressentir quoique ce soit de douloureux en montant une muraille de Chine imparable.

Vous levez avec lenteur les yeux, vous sentez que vos paupières sont en plomb et veulent rester closes. Vous croisez alors **son** regard, son regard si brûlant et si glacé à la fois, qui vous traverse de part en part en vous dénudant. Vous vous sentez alors ridicule et puérile, une monstruosité exposée au grand jour. Son regard à lui seul fait soudain se fissurer votre rempart contre vous-même, rempart déjà pratiquement démoli par les mois précédents.

_Tout le poids de sa culpabilité l'étouffe, elle voudrait pouvoir endosser une nouvelle peau, quitter son corps qui est devenu source de trop de honte. Parce qu'elle a finalement trahi la confiance de son équipe, parce qu'elle a osé douter d'eux et parce qu'elle a osé se croire suffisamment forte pour oublier tout. Comme aujourd'hui, son plus grand pêché restera l'orgueil. Et quand il est en mille morceaux, qu'est-ce qu'il vous reste ? Une vieille carcasse aigrie par les humiliations, et la honte, et les remords, et l'envie de disparaître._

Votre estomac se tord d'un coup avec violence, comme si lui aussi vous reproche tout ça en essayant de vous faire cracher votre tout dernier repas. Autant dire, pas grand-chose.

Vous baissez les yeux, incapable de résister à cette lame acérée qui semble vous reprocher toutes les misères du monde, à commencer par les vôtres.

En face de vous il ne dit rien et ne bouge pas, et malgré vous vous êtes reconnaissante. Pas maintenant, pas de questions ou d'accusations. Vous n'avez pas le courage de supporter le poids d'une nouvelle culpabilité.

Vous essayez d'oublier l'espace d'un instant que votre corps à soudain prit l'envie de supporter semblerait-il le poids d'un camion entier. Vous étouffez d'un coup, oppressée, comme si l'air vous manquait. Vous paniquez, luttez pour retrouver de l'oxygène qui vous manque et osez même regarder votre poitrine pour regarder ce qui vous écrase. Mais il n'y a rien, absolument rien.

C'est juste la soudaine crise de panique qui vient de vous saisir avec la force d'un rugbyman et qui vous écrase la cage thoracique. Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi si soudainement ? Vous n'avez même pas le luxe de vous poser cette question puisque vos genoux vous prennent par traîtrise et lâchent d'un coup, vous projetant sur le sol. Vos mains, dans un reflexe purement instinctif, saisissent brutalement la chemise qui recouvre votre poitrine dans le vain espoir de récupérer un peu d'air. Et sans même que vous ne vous en rendiez compte, vous vous mettez à sangloter sans larmes tout en suffoquant, bloquée sur votre asphyxie. Tous vos muscles crient et hurlent, contractés au maximum et compatissant à votre douleur. Votre douleur psychologique, évidemment. Il y a longtemps que votre douleur physique a, semble-t-il, quitté votre esprit. Votre rempart a lâché et votre douleur refoulée depuis si longtemps vous submerge avec une telle fureur que vous pensez bien mourir.

C'est dans une affligeante scène d'auto-apitoiement que votre corps déjà mutilé se recroqueville sur lui-même en tressautant, semblant vouloir concurrencer l'éruption volcanique de l'Etna.

Et tout ça devant lui. Mais vous l'avez déjà oublié, alors que c'est pourtant lui le responsable de votre soudaine crise de panique.

Que dire ?

Comment oublier ?

_Tout ce qu'elle a essayé de fuir pendant ces longs mois lui reviennent brutalement à la figure, et toute l'angoisse, toute cette force qui l'a maintenue en vie, qui lui a crié de survivre ou d'oublier de vivre la submerge tout à coup. Si sa tête avait désespérément essayé de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, son corps a décidé de ressentir là, maintenant, le contrecoup foudroyant du traumatisme qu'il a enduré, l'adrénaline la fait suffoquer et des étoiles dansent devant ses yeux. Elle se sent comme dans ces rêves ou l'ont est poursuivit. L'angoisse oppressante lui enserre le cœur et fait picoter ses membres. Son cerveau reptilien prend le dessus, et c'est la crise de panique. Elle ne pense plus à rien, elle a simplement peur. Peur à en crever. C'est comme si elle était toujours là-bas, en Somalie. Sauf que c'est mille fois pire. Pourquoi ? Elle a bien essayé de se dire que ce n'était rien, mais elle a trouvé son maître. L'orgueil n'a plus rien à faire quand la peur vous ronge brutalement._

Votre cerveau ressemble à un effroyable pudding broyé, il est incapable d'assurer d'autres fonctions que le fonctionnement dépravé de votre corps et de vos organes internes qui ont décidé sans votre accord de jouer un bel ensemble de claquettes pour vous remuer un peu plus. C'est pourquoi, quand deux mains chaudes et puissantes s'abattent sur vos biceps malmenés pour vous obliger à vous ressaisir, vous ne vous ressaisissez pas. Votre cerveau percute qu'il n'est pas seul, mais il est du reste bien incapable d'ordonner à vos bras, vos jambes et à vos organes d'arrêter de jouer les castagnettes. Vos dents se mettent à s'entrechoquer violemment comme si vous aviez froid, mais c'est plutôt le contraire ; Vous brûlez et la sueur colle vos cheveux sur votre front, vous le sentez bien. Vous ne savez pas encore qui réellement ordonne à votre tête de se lever légèrement, malgré les tremblements compulsifs de votre buste et de vos mains.

-Ziva.

Sa voix a tranché l'air et transpercé votre esprit, et votre tête se relève encore. Son visage n'est plus très loin de vous, mais même si vous voyez son expression, vous n'êtes réellement pas en état d'en déchiffrer les tenants et les aboutissants. Après tout, vous ne savez même plus pourquoi vous êtes si mal, pourquoi tout votre corps rugit et pourquoi vous vous sentez écrasée par tellement de choses, des choses que de toute façon vous avez oubliées.

Vos yeux captent les siens, et vous êtes soudain prisonnière de son regard. Sa bouche est légèrement entrouverte, ses sourcils ne sont presque pas froncés et ses yeux bleus sont fixés dans les vôtres. Des petites rides au coin des yeux et sur le front strient son visage, mais vous n'êtes toujours pas capable de saisir le sens de son expression.

Il est bien incapable d'arrêter vos tremblements, et après tout il est aussi impuissant que vous.

-Ziva, calme-toi.

Sa voix agit comme par magie sur vos muscles transis puisqu'ils semblent se décider à trembler moins fort. Gibbs est calme, posé, presque tranquille. Vous vous sentez couler, alors que tous vos muscles se relâchent. Comme si votre supérieur venait de trouver enfin le bon bouton, c'est votre cage thoracique qui se détend d'un coup et vous arrivez soudain à respirer presque normalement. Vous en étiez arrivée à oublier votre asphyxie ; Alors vous aspirez une grande goulée d'air frais, qui brûle vos poumons malmenés.

Vos tremblements cessent enfin, et vous vous sentez alors comme une poupée de chiffons, tous vos muscles sont à présent inutilisables. Mais vous n'êtes pas mieux pour autant.

Et vous arrivez enfin à saisir l'expression de l'homme accroupi en face de vous. Votre cerveau se remet en marche à fond de cale, vous transmet l'information avec brutalité : il est inquiet. Gibbs est inquiet pour vous.

Comme s'il sentait soudain votre désarroi, il s'élance presque avec brusquerie et vous serre contre lui, contre son torse. Et vous touchez réellement le fond, brutalement.

_Il n'a pas le droit. Il n'a pas le droit d'être inquiet pour elle, il n'a pas le droit d'avoir plus peur qu'elle. Pour une fois, son esprit n'arrive pas à discerner qui des deux petites voix a raison ; Que veut-elle le plus ? Qu'il la plaigne, qu'il soit triste, qu'il soit inquiet pour elle ? Ou qu'il soit en colère, qu'il exprime enfin toute la rancune et la haine qu'il a accumulée sur ce qu'elle a dit, sur ce qu'elle a fait ?_

_Qu'est-ce qui serait le pire ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a envie d'entendre ? _

_Elle a tellement de choses sur le cœur, elle se sent si sale. Elle se martèle le cœur à se dire que tout est de sa faute, que si elle a tant souffert c'est à cause d'elle, à cause de son orgueil mal placé._

_A cause d'elle._

_Il n'a donc pas le droit de la comprendre. Il n'a pas le droit de s'inquiéter pour elle. Il devrait lui crier dessus, l'enfoncer encore. Comme si elle n'avait pas déjà assez mal, elle a soudain besoin qu'il lui crie que tout est de sa faute, que c'est elle la responsable. Qu'il n'y ait plus cet effroyable doute qui subsiste dans sa tête… Qu'elle ne doute plus de personne._

… _A part d'elle-même._

Cette fois, de vraies larmes vous montent aux yeux et votre cœur semble prêt à exploser, alors qu'il venait tout juste de retrouver sa place initiale. Et vous pleurez. Vous pleurez comme vous n'avez jamais pleuré, votre corps vous obligeant à vider tout ce qu'il a accumulé pendant tous ces mois enfermé, maltraité, mutilé. Vous n'essayez même pas de vous empêcher de vous extérioriser ainsi, puisque vous savez très bien que cela fait longtemps à présent que votre corps agit indépendamment de votre esprit.

_Peu importe qu'il soit là. Ou plutôt, heureusement qu'il est là. Il semble à présent être le seul rempart contre sa douleur. Contre son malheur. Tant pis s'il ne crie pas, tant pis s'il ne lui en veut pas. Elle a juste besoin de pleurer, mais pas seule. Non, même si elle est sale, même si elle est honteuse, elle ne veut pas être seule. Elle ne veut pas se voir se refléter dans le miroir, sa propre déchéance._

_Son propre tombeau._

Vos bras n'ont même pas la présence d'esprit d'aller serrer le corps qui vous enserre comme pour vous protéger, leurs muscles sont tous morts. Comme ceux de vos jambes ou vos mains.

Gibbs vous écrase presque à vous serrer si fort, mais pour rien au monde vous ne voudriez qu'il vous lâche, parce que vous savez que s'il s'arrête vous allez tomber.

Et vous pleurez.

Mon Dieu, oui. Vous pleurez.


End file.
